Most of the movements of decorative objects which move in a water filled crystal ball are derived from rotary motion of some kind. A music box shaft located in the base of the ball is the driving force which turns the central shaft. This shaft then gives motion to different decorative objects within the glass sphere. For references see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,633, 5,088,218, and 5,134,795 etc. In general a central rotating shaft is the driving force which imparts a variety of different motions to decorative objects inside the glass sphere of the crystal ball.